World of Darkness
by Najee
Summary: What if a Teen was sent into a dark version of Equestria? The dark Equestria contains, Vampire, Ghost, Sea, Spider, and other supernatural ponies. He also meets the nightmare version of the Mane six and the rest of the ponies. Can he escape the nightmare Equestria with his body and soul in tact? Or will he be enticed by sex, dark powers, love, and greed? HumanxHarem.
1. Character Sheet

**Author's Note: Before the story can begin, here is the list of characters that are the dark versions of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic cast. All of them are unique and different from their light counterpart.**

**This is a re-write of "My Little Nightmare: Darkness is Magic" that tells about Najmi showing up in Outer-Equestria first.**

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle**= _Penumbra Sparkle_

**Applejack**= _Ripperjack_

**Rainbow Dash**= _Razor Dash_

**Pinkie Pie**= _Dahilia Pie_

**Fluttershy**= _Lustyshy_

**Rarity**= _Helena_

**Spike**= _Fury_

**Princess Celestia**= _Princess Dark_

**Princess Luna**= _Princess Red_

* * *

**Fillies:**

**Applebloom**= _Rottenbloom_

**Scootaloo**= _Shadowloo_

**Sweetie Belle**= Sour Belle

**Babs Seed= **_Goody Seed_

**Diamond Tiara**= _Obsidian Tiara_

**Silver Spoon**= _Golden Fork_

* * *

**Other Characters**:

**Big Macintosh**= _Big Greymane_

**Rarity's Parents**_Fanghurt and Redfang_

**Granny Smith**= _Granny Spoil_

**Cheerilee**= _Shade_

**Snips and Snails**= _Kuts and Stabs_

**Twist**= _Spiral_

**Zecora**= _Hasanati (Hah-sah-nah-tee)_

**The Cake Family**= _The Organ Family_

**Shining Armor**= _Rusty Plates_

**Princess Cadance**= _Princess Cold_

* * *

**Background Characters**:

**Derpy Hooves**= _Klutzy Hooves_

**Nurse Redheart**= _Nurse Blackhorn_

**Daisy, Lily, and Rose**= _Venus, Pitcher, and Sundew _

**Bon Bon**= _Zap Zap_

**Daring Doo**= _Risky Zoo_

**Berry Punch**= _Blood Punch_

**Vinyl Scratch**= _Record Spin_

**Octavia**= _Madonna_

**Lyra Heartstrings**= _Harp Darkstrings_

**Dinky Doo**= _Blinky Zoo_

_**Star Swirl the Bearded= **__Moray of Shadows_

**Joe**= _Buddy_

**Pipsqueak**= _Bigsqueak_

**Filthy Rich**= _Dirty Bits_

**Mayor Mare**= _The Nightmistress_

**Braeburn**= _Raybob_

* * *

**The Shadowbolts:**

Spitfire= _Netherfire_

Soarin'= _Gust_

* * *

**Pets:**

**Angel**= _Demon_

**Gummy**= _Teeth_

**Tank**=_ Plate_

**Winona**= _Whinny_

**Owlowiscious**= _Nightwing_

**Opal**= _Stonepaw_

* * *

**Discord**= _Eris_

**Gilda**= _Elda_

**Queen Chrysalis**= _Queen Stalker_

**Trixie**= _Trick_

_**King Sombra= **__King Kyra_

_**Author's Note: There, now the story begins in the next chapter…**_


	2. The Nightmare Unicorns

**Author's Note: So, it begins my re-write of my old story XD and I won't delete "My Little Nightmare: Darkness is Magic" my lovely fans persuaded me :)**

**I am also adding changes to the Nightmare Unicorns and they will be a little different in this one.**

**Chapter 2: The Nightmare Unicorns**

_**O**__nce upon a time, there lived a dark side of Equestria. Every light side must have a dark side and Outer-Equestria was the dark side of Equestria. Outer-Equestria was the land that was much darker and wasn't all love, friendship, or happiness. Evil monsters and ponies roamed rampant. There was even no Sunlight and it was night time every day…_

_The monsters from Equestria pale in comparison from the monsters of Outer-Equestria. Celestia and Luna are the only ones that know Outer-Equestria exists. The little ponies tell their fillies and foals that it is an __**Urban Legend**__ that if a pony does something really bad, they will be visited by Unicorns with glowing eyes at midnight and they will taken away to Outer-Equestria._

_Of course, it's just an Urban Legend to a lot of ponies, but some believe that it is true. The land is ruled by __**Nightmare Unicorns**__. The__** Negative**__ or__** Anti-Unicorns**__ that use dark energy instead of regular magic like Unicorns from Equestria._

_After Nightmare Moon was defeated and the dark energy left her body, it traveled far and came across Outer-Equestria. The dark energy decided to "create" the__** dark**__, __**Anti**__, or __**Negative **__ponies from Ponyville._

_However, it managed to create only Unicorns. It couldn't create Nightmare Pegasi and Nightmare Earth Ponies because they won't be able to store or handle the dark energy in their bodies, and they will most likely explode._

_Since Unicorns are the best magic users in Equestria, the Nightmare Unicorns reigned supreme in Outer-Equestria. But, in the end…it is still a myth. Outer-Equestria is truly a __**world of darkness**__… _

* * *

Rottenbloom tapped her hooves on her desk impatiently.

"Ms. Shade?" She raised her hoof. The class room was dark and the only light source was some dim and flickering lights on the walls. Rottenbloom had a grey mane, light grey coat, dark green _**glowing **_eyes and a black bow on top of her head. She had no Cutie Mark.

"Yes, Rottenbloom?" Ms. Shade grinned. Ms. Shade had a dark pink coat and dark pink glowing eyes, light pink mane, and her Cutie Mark was three dead Sun flowers.

"Why are we learin bout the Inner ponies and their myths of us?" Rottenbloom asked with a thick _**Southern accent**_.

"Well, my little nightmare, we are learning about History. The History teaches us how we were created and how the Inner ponies see us as an Urban Legend." Ms. Shade explained.

"Ah don't mean to rush ya, but when we will learn about the traits all Nightmare Unicorns have?" Rottenbloom asked.

"Sure, I just finished the lesson on History. Now, I will begin with the traits we have." Ms. Shade flipped a page and began reading…

* * *

_Every Nightmare Unicorn is born with the same abilities. From birth, they immediately get the racial powers of their parents. Here are the abilities that Nightmare Unicorns are all granted upon birth:_

**Tentacles:**_ Nightmare Unicorns can sprout tentacles out of their body. They can choose what kind they wish they sprout, it can be tentacles made out of pure shadow, tentacles that have blades or other sharp things on it, or the tentacles can be made out of pure muscle. The Tentacles can be use for fighting, grabbing, choking, stabbing, or…mating. _

**Healing: **_All Nightmare Unicorns possess dark energy in their body, that's a fact. The stored dark energy automatically heals any type of wounds: Cuts, burns, scars, bruises, and even repairs internal organs and bones. However, healing takes up some dark energy, especially if the pony is taking constant severe damage._

**Dream Walk: **_Nightmare Unicorns have the ability to go inside a pony's mind while they sleep and enter their dreams. The Nightmare Unicorn can disguise him/her self and talk with the sleeping pony. He/she can also control the theme of the pony's dream, like changing it to the most fun, beautiful, and wonderful dream and to the most horrible, scary, and terrifying nightmare the pony will ever have. Nightmare Unicorns cannot enter another Nightmare Unicorn's sleep._

_**Nightshade:**__ The Iris glows in any type of color. ALL Nightmare Unicorns have these eyes when they are born. It's what separates them from the regular Unicorns. Their eyes glow in any type of color that there born with, from Red, to Blue, from Dark Yellow, to Purple. Every Nightmare Unicorn is unique and the eyes grant the ability to see into the dark. This is why Nightmare Unicorns are of the Night and Darkness of Outer-Equestria. The eyes glow because of the dark energy coursing through their veins._

* * *

Ms. Shade stopped reading.

"Ok, questions anypony?" Shade asked.

"Yes, Ms. Shade, how come you can't go into another Nightmare Unicorn's sleep?" A filly asked.

"The dark energy won't let you, dear." Shade smiled.

"My big brother says that you have more abilities for the eyes. When will we learn about the eyes that can help us fight?" A filly asked.

"When you become teenage Nightmares and Nightstallions, you will learn it." Shade said. A small stallion raised his hoof.

"Yes?" Shade said.

"At the first ability…it said that Tentacles can also be used for mating. Why is that? And how can you mate with Tentacles?" He asked.

"Well…if you are a Nightstallion, you can use them to pleasure your Nightmare by sticking the tentacles up her marehood or other holes." Shade grinned.

"Ahh, I get it." He said.

"Ms. Shade, when will ah get mah Cutie Mark?" Rottenbloom asked.

"You'll get it when you discover your special talent." Shade said.

"Ahhh, ok…" Rottenbloom said.

"Now…let me tell you what makes a Nightmare Unicorn a parasite." Shade said and flipped the page to her book…

* * *

_Unlike, regular ponies, the Nightmare Unicorns can only eat raw meat, blood, and organs. Normal food such as Fruit and Vegetables cannot appease their stomach. However, Nightmare Unicorns can eat Fruit and Vegetables found in Outer-Equestria._

_Nightmare Unicorns also feed on life energy from a Host/Lover. Nightmare Unicorns are parasites and they need to combine their body and soul to another to get stronger, feed more, and live forever._

_To get a Host, a Nightmare Unicorn must transform into an __**accessory **__or __**clothing**__ that the Host can wear. Upon wearing the accessory or clothing, slime will cover the Host's body and link its mind, body, and soul to the Nightmare Unicorn._

_This is called __**bonding**__. A Nightmare Unicorn must choose a Host that she __**LOVES**__; Making a Host isn't about becoming stronger. Bonding to a Host is also love and commitment with the Host. The Host is the Nightmare Unicorn's__** lover**__ or__** mate**__ forever._

_Nightstallions are a little different from Nightmares. Nightstallions don't depend on a Host to get strong. The Nightmare MUST have a Host to get powerful. Nightmares can choose any type of creature to be her Host._

_It can be Nightstallions or another __**species**__. The Nightmare Unicorn can feed on the life energy of her Host and the Host will be granted the same powers as the Nightmare he bonded too. However, there are limits to use powers and how they can get stronger together:_

**Night 1: **_The Nightmare Unicorn has successfully made a Host wear her. The Host will be granted the ability to use dark energy, but it is weakened if he doesn't love her back. However, the only abilities that the Host will be granted is the __**Tentacles**__, __**Healing**_, _and_ _**Nightshade eyes**__._

**Night 2: **_The Host starts to take a liking to the Nightmare and wants to protect her and stand by her side. The dark energy has gotten stronger and the Host will be able to use more powerful dark energy attacks._

**Night 3:**_ The Nightmare Unicorn must make her Host mate with her. Sex connects the body, mind, and soul together when they get intimate. The dark energy between them has increased greatly. But, the Host must be__** WILLING**__ to make love. Rape and hypnosis do not count…_

**Night 4: **_The Host most say the 3 words to make him fully bonded to his Nightmare. __**I love you**__ are the words and the Nightmare Unicorn and the Host will be at their peak of dark power and granted immortality.  
_

**Night 5:**_ The final step to become fully bonded and more powerful. The Nightmare Unicorn will put the Host into a deep sleep and the Host must defeat his fears and conquer the darkness in his heart. If he fails, the Nightmare Unicorn will devour all of his life energy, turning him into an empty shell of dust._

* * *

"Any more questions class?" Shade asked.

"Yes, why in darkness does the Host turn into a shell if he fails?" Rottenbloom asked.

"The dark energy takes over his body and consumes him." Shade replied.

"Ms. Shade, you said that a different species can be a Host to a Nightmare Unicorn. How is that possible?" A filly asked.

"If the specimen is intelligent and can talk, think, and feel emotion. It is a suitable Host for a Nightmare Unicorn." Shade said.

"Can you transform into the specimen that you bonded to?" She asked.

"Why yes, that ability is called _**Mimic form**_. A Nightmare Unicorn can transform or mimic the specimen they bonded to. This ability can be used at _**Night 1**_of bonding to the specimen. This is a very useful ability to use on the Host if he refuses to rutt or love his Nightmare. He will have more comfort making love to his own species." Shade grinned…

"Ahh, now I understand." The filly said.

***Bell Ring***

"Ahh, it's time for lunch. Do enjoy your food and remember…don't kill anypony while playing." Shade smiled as her little fillies and colts trotted out of the class room…

**-Earth-**

I woke up at 8:00 Am letting out a big yawn. I got up to put on my black pajama pants and walked downstairs. I'm just an ordinary black teen, I have black hair and brown eyes and my height is 5"7. My name is Najmi (Na-gee-me) Porche it's Arabian but I'm not Arabian it's just the name, I'm also 17. After going down the stairs, I walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I decided to eat some pop tarts; I walked to the cabinet and took some out and ripped open the wrapper that kept it sealed. I put the pop tarts in the toaster and waited for them to be ready. My puppy came through the small door from the backyard and barked excitedly at me. He is a Maltese with shaggy white fur and he is the size of a football; he has hazel eyes and he wears a green shirt that I and my family bought him from Pet smart, we named him Bogey because my parents really loves Golf. I picked him up.

"What's sup Bogey, how did you sleep?" I asked him. He stared at me with crust in his eyes.

"Yep, it looks like you slept well." I said to him. I put him down and sat on my black couch, I had a big screen T.V. and an Xbox 360 with only 4 games because I just bought the 360 not to long ago. The 4 games I have are; Left 4 Dead, Dead rising, and Dead Space 1 and 2. The kids at my school talk about how great Black Ops and Modern Warfare 2 are but I'm not really a fan of military games, I've been thinking about getting Skyrim.

I heard the toaster dinged and I stood up and walked over to it, I picked up the warm pop tarts and put them on a plate. I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and opened up my refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice and poured it into my cup and put the orange juice back into the refrigerator.

I grabbed my cup and plate and sat at my table and I began eating and drinking my food while Bogey was lying on the couch. My parents were gone for their honeymoon and they trusted me to look after the house since I'm old enough, I was on summer vacation so I was happy because I had no school till the end of break.

After I ate my food, I put the cup and plate into the kitchen sink and turned on my T.V. and my Xbox 360, I pondered on what game I should play. After pondering for a few seconds I decided to play my most favorite game; Dead Space 2. I completed Dead Space 1 and 2 but I still haven't played Dead Space: Extraction and Dead Space: Severed.

I took the disk out and put it in and sat on the couch with Bogey. The game came on and I loaded my last save point, I couldn't do impossible mode because it was hard as fuck, so I chose Zealot mode. Isaac is the most bad ass alien fighter I ever seen, right next to Master Chief.

Sure Master Chief may be a super soldier but Isaac is just an ordinary guy that is just trying to save his girlfriend and stopping the Necromorph pestilence, that's what makes him so awesome. I held the 360 controller to make Isaac run from those damn slashers. I selected the Line Gun and shot the disk made out of plasma at them that cut their legs and arms off.

"Fuck yeah! Take that you ugly sons of bitches!" I said as the slashers made dying sounds. I was wearing the Advanced Suit that reduced my Stasis recharge by 50%. I'm really glad they didn't bring in the Twichers from the first game; they are fast as hell and a bitch to kill.

I was at Chapter 14 in the game in the Earth Gov sector trying to destroy the Marker that causes Dementia and Schizophrenia to anyone who touches or even looks at the Marker. The Lepers were the most annoying as hell Necromorphs in the game, they used to be Humans but below their waist were legs used to be, transformed into a stinger and their mouth spilt open to their sides and they have powerful tusk like teeth coming up and down from their mouth.

Since they don't have any legs, they crawl only using their forearms and they attack you with their stinger, which resembles a Scorpion. One of the Lepers jumped at Isaac, but before he could reach him, I had him use his Stasis on the basterd. The Stasis Module is a special device that slows down fast objects or enemies; it is very useful for escaping or Crowd Control.

I selected the Pulse Rifle and unleashed a volley of bullets on the Leper as he was slowed down by the Stasis. The bullets ripped through his body, I shot off his forearms, head, and tail. I stopped firing and the Stasis wore off and it crumpled into a heap on the ground. Blood was flowing out of its neck and arms; it was nothing but a big pile of flesh on the ground. A Slasher came running to me after I killed it.

The Slashers used to be Humans but they grew extra arms on their back with scythes on them, their face was twisted and disfigured by the Necromorph Virus. The Necromorphs are way stronger than the zombies in Left 4 Dead, because you can kill a zombie by shooting it in the head but a Necromorph; You can shoot off its head and legs and the damn thing will still be coming towards you. I aimed my Pulse Rife at it and sprayed it with bullets. The Slasher fell to the ground with blood squirting out of its body. I heard yelling and screeching.

"Oh shit, not those little fuckers." I said with dismay. The yelling got closer and the Pack found me. The Pack is 5 to 8 year old kids, who got infected by the Necromorph Virus, their skin turned gray and they grew long claws on their hands and they are bald and have lumps sticking out of their backs, their face is horrible disfigured.

They come in packs of like 12 to 14 just to kill you, hence why they are called The Pack. They are really weak and will only take 1 shot to defeat them. I decided since I have the Line Gun, I would get the Achievement from them; it's called "My Boom Stick" where I have to kill 6 enemies at once with the mine from the Line Gun. I ran around and slowed The Pack with the Stasis and shot out the mine and the next thing I know it Boom! And blood and limps flew all over the place.

_**Achievement unlocked**_

_**20G – My Boom Stick**_

"Fuck yeah! Take that you ugly bitches!" I said with excitement. I went to the dead bodies and had Isaac stomp on them for goodies that they drop. I really like it how Isaac stomps and curses as he stomps. He says things like:

"Fucker!"

"Fuckin' Die!"

"Ah, Shit!"

"Ugh!"

"Mother Fucker!"

It's bad ass when he says those while using his iron, metallic boot to smash in a Necromorph's skull. I played Dead Space 2 for 30 minutes and decided to find a save point to get off of it. I saved it at Chapter 15 because I didn't feel like fighting the Ubermorph today. I turned off my 360 and the T.V. and looked to my side to see Bogey sleeping peacefully on the couch.

The sun was shining through the windows and I decided to jog around the lake because the community where I live at is next to a manmade lake. I stood up from the couch and walked up the stairs to my room. I opened up my closet and took off the black shirt I was wearing and put on a plain white T-shirt. I took off my pajama pants and looked in the closet for pants that I can wear.

I grabbed black jeans and slipped them on. I put on socks and wore my red Nike shoes that I got from Footlocker. I grabbed my black Hoodie that was in the closet and put it on. It had gray streaks going down the zipper and the sleeves; it had the number 94 on the right sleeve.

I grabbed my Dog Tag that was on my dresser and put it around my neck. My Uncle gave it to me when he served in the Military; it had no name or number but It had flames on it. I'm not really a fan of the Military or the government but the Dog Tag was still awesome. I grabbed my IPod and keys and walked down stairs to the front door.

I opened the door slowly so I didn't wake up Bogey. I locked the door and I turned on my IPod and scrolled through the list of songs till I found Gold Digger by Kanye West. I put my ear buds on and began jogging around the lake.

_**"She take my money! Well I'm in need…**_

Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed…

Oh, she's a gold digger…way over top…that digs on me!

Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger! But she ain't messin' with no broke Niggas.

Get down girl. Go 'head get down!"

I jogged for 20 minutes and I came back to my house exhausted. I took off my ear buds and turned off my IPod, and put it back in my pocket. I opened the door to see Bogey barking at me very loudly.

"Hey there little buddy I'm back." I said to him with a smile. All of a sudden he turned around and ran to the living room and started barking and growling.

"Bogey what's wrong boy?" I asked him. I walked to the living room to see Bogey was barking and growling at a black wristband that was lying on the floor. The wristband looked like it was made of rubber and It had chrome spikes on it like something the Hipsters at my High school would wear. I walked up to it and picked it up while Bogey was growling at it. I had no idea where it came from.

"That's strange, how come I didn't see this when I was in the living room before I left?"

I thought to myself. Bogey's growling was calming now.

"Well I don't know where it came from but I'll keep it in my room to show my parents." I said to myself. Bogey stopped growling and lay down on the couch to take a nap. I walked up stairs and put the wristband on the dresser as I turned on the T.V I had in my room.

I grabbed the Remote and changed the channel to Cartoon Network because my favorite cartoon Regular Show is about to come on. I had this strange feeling in my mind as I looked at the wristband resting on the dresser.

"Why do I feel like the wristband is calling to me? Is it Demonic or something?" I said to myself

I started to get a bad feeling as I stared at it. I shook it off because I was over reacting. I decided to try it on because I do love the color black and red, and it will match my clothing. I stood up and grabbed the wristband and slipped it on my right wrist and sat back down to watch Regular Show. Mordecai and Rigby are funny as hell in the show.

All of a sudden my wrist starts to vibrate and I look down to see a black aura emitting from the wristband and consuming my arm like the black goop that consumed Spiderman or consumed the other guy creating Venom.

"What the fuc-!" I couldn't finish my sentence as I was consumed completely by the black aura and I shut my eyes tight. After 7 seconds I had this free falling feeling, as I opened my eyes to find that I was plummeting through a black sky.

I looked down to see that I was going to hit the ground in a few seconds…I shut my eyes tight…


	3. Dark Fusion

**Author's Note: I am also trying something new with Dark and the wristband.**

**Remember the **_**Mimic form**_**.**

**And, I will be making changes in this story and I'm excited to write my story again lol**

**Chapter 3: Dark Fusion**

All of a sudden, I suddenly stopped and I was mere inches from hitting the ground. I looked at the wristband to see that it was glowing black and it set me on my feet gently. The wristband stopped glowing and I looked around.

"W-What is this place?" I said with fear and shock. The grass was black, the Moon was red, and tall trees with no leafs on them surrounded me. The trees were black and they looked nasty and old and they were 45 foot tall and really skinny. It looked like I was put into a Horror movie.

I heard birds chirping and I looked up to see black birds with glowing purple eyes resting on a tree branch above me.

"Am I in some type of demon forest?" I said with fear.

"Hello, my lover." I heard a teen girl's voice. I turned around and saw a girl standing behind me with a smile on her face…

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm _**Dark**_ _**Fusion**_, cutie." She smiled.

Dark looked like an 18 year old girl and she had silver hair that stopped at the middle of her back with red highlights in her hair and she was 5"9. Her hair also covered her right eye and she was wearing a Black Hoodie with the hood up. She looked like a shy Emo girl…

Her right eye was silver and she wore black lip stick and black nail polish and had nice C-cup boobs.

The strangest thing about the girl was that she was wearing the exact same clothes as me, but they were a little different. The same Black Hoodie I wore, but she had the number_** 84**_ on her sleeve while mine said_** 94**_.

She wore the same black jeans as me, but hers was _**skinny jeans**_ while mine was regular. She also wore a silver chain belt around her jeans with a _**Pony Skull**_ as a belt buckle. Her Hoodie was zipped down a little bit, enough for me to get a view of her Cleavage. And I found out that she wasn't wearing a shirt and a Bra, just a Hoodie.

She wore the same Nikes as me, but they were black while mine was red. I looked at her chest to see that she wore a chain necklace with a Red Star and a black dot with spikes in the middle of the Red Star…

"Where am I Dark?" I asked her. Dark used her hands to touch herself and massaged her boobs, shoulders, and stomach.

"This body…I love it." Dark smiled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"After all these years of looking for a Host in _**The Rift**_, I finally found one. I told them I could find another species to bond to and I was right!" Dark smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about? And where the fuck am I?" I asked growing impatient. Dark stopped touching herself and looked up and smiled at me. She lunged towards me and gave me a tight hug.

"You're mine now!" Dark yelled with excitement.

"Who the fuck are you!?" I pushed her off me. The hair that was covering her left eye moved and I caught a glimpse of it. Her left eye was glowing black.

"W-What are you!? Your left eye is glowing!" I yelled at her.

"Calm down, you are my Host." She said.

"Host?" I asked.

"Yes, you wore that black wristband." Dark pointed at my right wrist. I looked at my right wrist to see the wristband on it. I noticed that the wristband had_** 5 holes**_ that looked like something can be inserted into them and I discovered the wristband was no longer made out of rubber…it was heavy and felt like metal…

The 1st hole had a _**purple**_ _**crystal**_ in it. The other 4 didn't have any crystals in them and they were empty. I looked at Dark to see that she had the same wristband as me, except hers didn't have the 5 holes like mine.

"What's this wristband all about? Why is it so heavy and where did these 5 holes and this crystal come from?" I asked. Dark grinned.

"You are at _**Night 1**_ and you successfully bonded to a Nightmare. As you start to like me and get stronger, crystals will appear to you and you must insert them into the 4 holes to become stronger and more connected to me." Dark said.

"Crystals? What kind of Crystals?" I asked.

"They are called _**Nightmare Crystals**_. They appear to you when you have shown love, protection, and understanding to your Nightmare. There are 5 different colored Crystals and I'll explain to you what comes first and leads to the end:_** Purple**_, _**Gray**_, _**Red**_, _**White**_, and finally_** Black**_." Dark explained. I looked at my wristband.

"So, since I have purple…it's the 1st one?" I asked.

"Yes, it is: purple is 1st, gray is 2nd, red is 3rd, white is 4th and black is 5th." She said.

"Uhh, how do I put them in?" I asked.

"Here…" Dark walked up to me and her hand was surrounded in a black aura. She tapped the wristband and a little drawer slid out of the wristband.

"You put the Crystals in this tiny drawer and when you close it, the Crystal will appear in the 4 holes." She explained while closing the drawer.

"Oh…but, what is a Nightmare Crystal? And Host? Are you even human?" I backed away from her. Dark grinned and walked towards me.

"No, I'm not human my lover. I am actually a pony and I'm in my_** mimic form**_. An ability where I can mimic or transform into the specimen that I bonded with, since you are human; I can turn into a human myself." Dark smiled.

"Can I see your true form?" I asked. Dark sighed.

"I'll show you, but I like this body better then a pony body." She said. Black smoke surrounded Dark and it vanished…revealing a cute pony with a black coat, a silver mane and tail with red highlights, silver eye, and she had a strange tattoo on her flank that looked like the necklace she wore. The pony was tiny and looked to be about 5"0 and its muzzle was small and it had big cartoonish eyes…

"Haha, you look adorable! You look like something out of a kid's cartoon!" I laughed. Dark smirked.

"Aww, my lover thinks I'm cute!" She smiled. But, then it hit me….

"Wait…ponies can't talk or look like something out of a kid's cartoon, what the hell are you?" I asked while backing away from her.

"I am a Nightmare Unicorn. I am of the darkness and waking nightmares, I am a shadow you always see at the corners of your eyes, I am the nightmare you have when you go to sleep." Dark grinned.

"W-What is this place?" I asked.

"You are in _**Outer-Equestria**_ and I brought you here. You are my Host because you wore the wristband. You will love me and together we will crush those that oppose us." Dark said. I felt a water drop on my cheek.

I looked up to see that it started to rain. I put my hood up and Dark transformed back into a human and put her hood up. I tried to run from her, but she grabbed me and kissed my lips. She wrapped her arm around my arm and we started to walk down a path.

"You have no choice but to come with me. This place is a little…hostile and dangerous at times. There is a town called _**Night Forge**_ that's close by." Dark said while holding my hand in her hand.

"Alright, I don't get it…its fucking pitch black out here because of no sunlight or lights and yet…I can see perfectly like as if it was day time." I said with confusion.

"That's because you have the _**Nightshade eyes**_. You get them when you bond to a Nightmare Unicorn; it allows you to see into the dark and you can see every detail like as if it was day time." Dark explained.

"What do my eyes look like?" I asked.

"Here…" Dark summoned a mirror and made me look at my reflection. I discovered that my eyes were _**glowing **_brown.

"Holy shit! My eyes are glowing!" I yelled with excitement.

"Yes, my left eye glows. We have to hurry to the town; I don't want these wonderful human clothes to get drenched." Dark said.

"How far is it?" I asked.

"3 miles." Dark said.

"How the hell can we get to the town when its 3 miles away? Our clothes are going to get drenched in seconds, minutes, or it depends how much it rains." I said. The water started to really pour to the ground.

My Hood didn't protect me from all the water and it soaked my Hood and got in my hair. I heard a lot of water drop lets from all directions. The black trees were becoming soaked.

"Hehe, I have dark energy. I can teleport to my cottage." Dark grinned.

"Dark energy? Dark magic doesn't exist." I said.

"Oh, yeah? Look…" Dark grabbed me and snapped her fingers…

***WARP!***

My molecules moved at lightning speed and we showed up inside a room. I knelt down to the ground feeling really sick from the teleportation.

"D-Damn, is that what teleporting is like? That's amazing…" I said in awe. Dark giggled.

"Welcome to my room." I said. I looked around to see that Dark had a bed with white sheets, a red blanket, and white pillows. She had silver bed frames and she also had a closet and a Drawer with a picture of 4 ponies smiling on top of it. Her room had dark grey walls.

She had a window and I discovered that this cottage was a 2 story. It may have been a lot of rain outside, but the water fell gently. She had a desk and a chair…her room was really simple.

"Your room is nice." I said and stood up. Dark hugged me.

"Thank you, would you like to meet my family?"Dark asked.

"Sure, that would be great." I smiled.

"Stay here…" Dark opened the door and ran downstairs.

"Mother, father, little sis…I AM HOME!" Dark yelled…

**-6 Mins Later-**

Dark came back up to the room.

"Sorry, I took long. My parents were worried sick about me…come on, they want to meet you." Dark said. I nodded and followed Dark downstairs. I came across 4 ponies staring at me intently and I sat next to Dark at the family table.

"Hello, welcome to our home." The stallion said. The stallion had a dark green coat and brown glowing eyes. His mane and tail were orange and the tattoo on his flank was a Triangle with 3 Dots in them.

"Hello, my name is Najmi and I am a human." I said.

"A Human? Interesting, my name is _**Greenfall**_ and this is my wife, _**Black**_." He said.

"Greetings, young human." Black smiled. She had a black coat and her mane and tail were grey. Her eyes glowed purple and the tattoo on her flank was a Red Octagon with 6 black dots in it.

"And this is Dark's little sister, _**Red Thunder**_." Green said.

"Hiya?" Red grinned. Red had a black coat and her eyes glowed red. She had a red mane with black highlights in them and the tattoo on her flank was a light Grey Star with a Red dot in it.

"Hey, How's it going?" I asked.

"Fine." Red grinned.

"Anyway, Dark told me I'm in Outer-Equestria…why is the moon red?" I asked. Green looked at Dark.

"Dark, please get out of that human body and turn back into a pony again." Green said. Dark crossed her arms.

"No, father…I like this body." She said.

"Please tell us where you came from." Black said.

"Ok…" I began…

**-10 Mins Later-**

"…And that's why you can't put technology into water." I finished. Everyone was amazed.

"Amazing…you come from a world where your species rule and you use machines instead of magic." Green said in awe.

"Yes, magic doesn't exist in my world." I said.

"That's great! Sister, you've been gone for 300 years!" Red yelled.

"300 years? What happened to you, Dark?" I asked.

"I was teased when I was a little filly…I ran away into _**The Rift**_ and floated around for 300 years and came across Najmi's world." Dark said.

"Wait…you said you were a filly right? What's the age range of you ponies?" I asked.

"At the ages of 1-90, we are fillies and foals. Ages 91-140, we are teenage Nightmare Unicorns, and ages 141 and up, we are Adults." Green said.

"How old was Dark when she ran away?" I asked.

"I was 89 my lover." Dark grinned.

"So, that means Dark is 389." I said.

"Yes, and looked how strong I got from the electrons flying around in _**The Rift**_." Dark stood and clenched her fist. A strong aura appeared around her that blew air all over the place.

"Dark, stop it. You're blowing wind all over the place." Green said. Dark nodded and the aura vanished and she sat back down…

**Author's Note: Awesome, now let's compare the old and the new changes of the old story and this new one:**

**Old: **_Dark is 307 years old and lustful and wants to screw Najmi badly. She could never transform into a human in till chapter 92 and when she did, she was only human for a few minutes. Nightbane Glades is a dead meadow with black grass. The wristband was just an accessory to wear to bond with the Nightmare. There was no weather like rain in Night Forge._

**New:**_ Dark is now 389 years old and can use the __**mimic form**__ to change herself into a human or pony at will. Nightbane Glades have been changed to Nightbane Woods, it is now a dead forest. She is more mature and patient and not lustful. The wristband has 5 holes where Nightmare Crystals can be added from loving the Nightmare and used to get more dark energy. Night Forge is a rainy place and it rains 3 times a week._


	4. Night Forge

**Author's Note: We are back lol I also made some changes to Night Forge. You'll find out after you read this and get to the author's note at the end.**

**Night Forge= Dark version of Ponyville**

**Chapter 4: Night Forge**

I looked at Dark.

"So…I can do magic?" I asked.

"Yes, but you are only at _**Night 1**_. Try to summon a tentacle." Dark said.

"How?" I asked.

"Focus the dark energy in your…" Dark stopped and looked at her hands.

"What are these graspers called?" Dark asked.

"Hands…" I said.

"Focus the dark energy in your hands." Dark said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I focused the energy in my hands. All of a sudden, black tentacles sprouted out of my hands and swayed around in the room.

I couldn't describe the sensation of them. It felt like extra arms that can multiple and grow longer. However, I did feel a tingling sensation in my hands.

"Strange, Slenderman must feel like this." I said. Dark yawned.

"Alright, I'm ready to hit the hay. Come on my lover, let's sleep together." Dark smiled.

"I actually do feel sleepy. You can tell me everything tomorrow." I said.

"Yes, good night, Najmi. We don't mind you being a lover to our daughter. If she's happy, I'm happy." Green smiled.

"Awesome, good night." I smiled and followed Dark upstairs to her room.

"So, am I sleeping in the same bed as you?" I asked.

"In my bed, silly." Dark stuck her tongue playfully at me and started to take off her clothes. She unzipped her hoodie and threw it on the drawer. She took off her pants, panties, socks, and shoes. Dark was completely naked.

Her body was beautiful…pale skin, pink nipples, flat stomach, and a nice hour glass shape. Dark looked at me and smiled.

"Why are you staring at me? Do you find my human body attractive?" She asked.

"Umm, yeah…your hot." I said. Dark walked up and pressed herself against me.

"You're my lover…if you want to mate, you can always tell me…" She said lustfully.

"N-No, I can't…I just met you." I said.

I liked how the way Dark looked. She looked like a shy Emo girl/Goth girl combined. Emo because of the way her hairstyle is and Gothic because of her clothes and make up…

"That's ok; you are bonded to me forever and ever. I may have been in _**The Rift**_ for a lot of years. But, I learned to behave myself and be wise. You just say the word when were ready, then I'll unleash my inner rutting beast on you." Dark grinned.

"Thank you, I like a girl that can wait. Wait a minute…I should be the one to say that!" I said. Dark giggled.

"Hehe, what do you mean?" Dark asked.

"I should be the one to screw you badly, but you tell me to wait in till your ready. Now, it's the other way around." I smiled.

"Do you like me?" Dark asked.

"I do, but at the same time…I feel threatened by you." I said.

"Why do you feel that way?" Dark asked.

"Because you're not really human and you're a talking unicorn that uses black magic. Black magic is bad juju." I said.

"I know that dark energy can be bad. But, you can control it and harness it with my help." She smiled.

"Is there a way for me to go home?" I asked.

"No, but if you wish to go back, I need help to build a portal to your world. However, I WILL come with you because you are my lover." Dark smiled.

"Thank you." I hugged Dark. I heard the constant pouring of the rain outside.

"Now, let's get some sleep." Dark used her dark energy to life the blanket and went under the covers. I stripped down to my Boxers and got under the blanket with her.

"Also, before we sleep…can you educate me about the human body? Since I'm not really human and I'm actually a pony, I don't know the human body." Dark said.

"Sure." I smiled.

"What are these mounds of flesh hanging off my chest?" Dark pointed at her boobs.

"Those are called breast. There are other names like: Boobs, boobies, mountains, balloons, bazookas, boops, cha chas, funbags, jugs, milkshakes, pillows, rack, tits, titties, knockers, honkers and more." I said. Dark giggled.

"A lot of silly names, which one is the proper term?" She asked.

"Breast and boobs are the proper terms. The rest are slang." I said.

"What are boobs used for?" I asked.

"Boobs hold milk; they are used to feed babies. They can also be used for sex. The boobs are sensitive and when groping or sucking the nipples, the girl or woman would feel pleasure. Titty fuck is when a guy puts his dick in between the girl's boobs and she rubs him in till he climaxes." I explained.

"Oh, so like this?" Dark took her hands and started to grope her boobs. Dark moaned softly.

"Ahh, I feel it…" She said.

"Yeah, like that." I said trying not to get turned on.

"Whoa…I feel something hot between my legs." Dark stopped groping herself and went under the blanket to look at herself. She popped out of the blanket.

"My marehood moved and I have no tail." Dark said.

"Yeah, humans don't have tails…" I yawned.

"Let's get some sleep." Dark wrapped her arms around me and pressed herself against me. I nodded and cuddled against Dark and fell asleep from the sounds of water drop lets of the rain…

**-Next Day-**

I woke up and looked at Dark. Dark had a cute sleeping face.

"Hey, Darkster…time to wake up." I whispered in her ear. Dark opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good night, my lover." She said.

"Good night? You mean good morning?" I asked confused.

"I forgot to tell you…here in Outer-Equestria, there is no Sun. It is always night time here." She said. I looked out the window to see that it stopped raining, but it was still night time outside.

"Damn, your right." I said.

"And another thing…why do humans wear a lot of clothes?" She asked.

"Because in our world, it is not right to be naked, and our skin gets easily hot or cold." I said.

"Ahh, I see." She said. Dark got out of bed and put her clothes on. I got out and did the same.

"I'm feeling hungry, want to go eat?" Dark asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." I said. I followed Dark downstairs and we came across the family at the table.

"Good night, my daughter." Green smiled.

"Good night, I'm going out for break feast with my lover. See you later." Dark said.

"Bye, dear." Black said.

"Later, big sis!" Red grinned.

"Have a great date with him, don't spend too much Dits." Green said.

"I won't, father." Dark smiled and we walked out of the cottage and Dark closed the door.

"What is this place?" I asked Dark.

I looked around to see that cottages were everywhere. The town was really dark and the only thing that lit the streets was dim street lights. The cottages weren't too bright in color and they had dark textures like black, gray, dark purple, and other dark colors.

I could see some lights illuminating the windows of the cottages. I also noticed how ghost townish the town was. There may have been a lot of cottages around me, but I didn't see a soul in the streets.

"This is _**Night Forge**_, the Capital of the Nightmare Unicorns." Dark said.

"Cool, this place looks like something out of Soul Eater. Anyway, where are we going to go to eat food?" I asked.

"I want to show you around, here take my hand." She extended her hand towards me. I grabbed it and a black aura went around her. She then flew up into the air.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled and held Dark tight.

"I'm afraid of heights!" I yelled with fright.

"It's ok; I won't let you fall down." Dark smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." I smiled. Dark flew around in the sky; I felt the cool wind blow in my face.

"_So, this is what it feels like to be Peter Pan…"_

I thought. The clouds were black and we flew right through them. We got a little wet from the clouds. Dark flew down and we landed on top of a cottage.

"See those rock creatures?" Dark pointed at strange Gorilla like rock creatures that were made of rocks with purple cracks all over them.

"Yeah, what are those things?" I asked.

"Those are called _**Nether Golems**_. They are rocks that have been enchanted with nether energy and took the form of a rock creature." Dark explained.

"What do they do?" I asked.

"Nether Golems are the_** guardians **_of Night Forge. They patrol inside and outside of Night Forge to make sure none of the monsters get inside and wreck havoc in our town." Dark said.

"What abilities do they have?" I asked.

"They can shoot purple lightning out of their mouth. They have great strength and can crush skulls like grapes and if they are destroyed…they can put themselves together since they're made of rocks." Dark said.

"Can we get a closer look?" I asked.

"Sure." Dark grabbed me and we flew down to a Nether Golem. The creature looked at us.

"See, this is it." Dark said.

The Nether Golem looked like a Gorilla made out of rocks. It had purple cracks around its body and it had purple glowing eyes. The Nether Golem was 2 times bigger than a Gorilla and it was 6"8.

"Whoa, that's awesome. Do they talk?" I asked.

"No, there as silent as a mouse, but they do make noise and roar when angered." She said.

"What kind of roar?" I asked.

"Can't say…but, it's screechy and deep." She said.

"Ahh, got it…anything else?" I said.

"Yeah, let me show you one more thing then we'll eat." Dark grabbed me and flew up in the air. Dark stopped flying and I looked down to see a Canal going through Night Forge.

"This is a _**Canal**_ that is connected to a lake called _**Lake Zark**_. This Canal can be used to travel back and forth from Zark to here. Zark has a lot of fruits and vegetables and it gets here by this Canal." Dark said.

"Anything else that the Canal does?" I asked.

"Yes, the Canal contains certain fish that can be caught and used for food or recipe for a potion." Dark said.

"That's cool, this town is so awesome and…spooky." I said.

Normally, I would be scared of being in such a dark world. But, I have Dark and her family to protect me and Dark can return me back home. I always felt safe being around Dark and…I just liked the fact of having a girl around my age care about me.

At school, I refused to get a girlfriend because I had to focus on the school work and the girls played their little stupid games. But, here…I have no school work and Dark likes me for who I am.

Yeah, she may not be human, but I like her. I hope she__**STAYS** in her human form, because there's no damn way I am loving and having sex with a pony that looked like it was out of a little girl's cartoon and that's straight up Beastiality.

But, I can't get ahead of myself. I'm going to take this slow and not rush the relationship. I still don't get what the host thing is about…

"I'm glad you like everything; now let's get something to eat." Dark flew up and soared through the sky. Flying was really fun, back on earth…I wished I could fly, but I'm doing it right now and it feels great.

Dark landed in front of a shop.

"Wait here, I want to eat alone with you." Dark walked into the shop…

**-4 Mins Later-**

She came out with a bag of meat.

"Now, let's go somewhere…private." Dark grinned and grabbed me and flew in the air. We landed on a 6 story Hotel in Night Forge. Dark sat me down against a wall and sat next to me. She rested her head on my neck.

"You know…it feels good to finally find a lover after all those lonely years…" Dark said.

"I feel bad for what you went through, why did you run away? Your family seems really loving and caring." I said.

"They were…but, I was just in so such much pain and trauma that I couldn't talk about it and I ended up running away." Dark said.

"What happened?" I asked. Dark buried her face in my shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it…" She said quietly.

"Alright, I don't want to push you. But, what's this host thing about?" I asked.

"Do you want the truth?" Dark asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Being a host to a Nightmare is a double edged sword." Dark began.

"You mean it has draw backs?" I said.

"Yes, you may be granted the ability to use dark energy and have immortality. But, the drawback is that I feed on your life energy and the dark energy corrupts your body, mind, and soul." Dark said.

"So…you're a parasite?" I asked.

"Yes, don't worry…I love you and I swear I won't hurt you that much." Dark said.

"Do you HAVE to do it?" I asked.

"Yes, if I don't, I'll die." Dark said.

"Well, I can't hate you for that. I can't hate a Leech because it sucks my blood, it needs to feed and survive." I said.

"Don't hate me." Dark said. I smiled.

"I don't hate you, your awesome." I said. Dark smiled and cuddled up against me.

"Thank you…" She whispered…

**Author's Note: Now, let us compare the new and old to this one:**

**Old:**_ There were no guardians defending Night Forge and no Canal or Rivers in Night Forge. Najmi hated Dark and wanted to get away from her and not be bonded to her. The only time he showed her compassion and caring was chapters 56, 89, and 141._

**New:**_ Nether Golems are the guardians of Night Forge and a Canal runs through Night Forge to the lake to get fruits, vegetables, and fish. Najmi feels sorry for Dark and he cares about her and doesn't knock her for what she is. However, Najmi must learn to like Dark for her true pony form and not her__** fake human form**_.


	5. Penumbra Sparkle

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know the relationship between Najmi and Dark is rushed, but you will find out why. I will be doing quotes for each chapter, now.**

"_When you learn about something, you must take it apart piece by piece to reveal it's truth."__** –Penumbra Sparkle**_

**Penumbra Sparkle= Dark version of Twilight Sparkle.**

**Chapter 5: Penumbra Sparkle**

Dark smiled at me.

"You know, you're taking this well." Dark said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You being summoned here, in a world of darkness with black magic and monsters. You're taking this pretty well, I expected you to be more…scared." Dark smiled.

"I was scared shitless when I was about to hit the ground from the fall. And, I was scared of you because you came out of nowhere in the dark forest. That forest looked like it was straight out of a horror movie." I said.

"Are you scared now?" She asked.

"Not that much, because you have magic to protect me." I smiled.

"Great!" Dark hugged my arm.

"And…I always dreamed of going into another world." I said. Dark looked at me.

"You did?" Dark asked.

"Yes, I did." I said.

"How come?" Dark asked.

"When I do graduate school, I want to become a Writer and write stories about humans going into different worlds, realms, dimensions, and realities." I said.

"I take it that you must be excited to ACTUALLY be in a different world?" Dark smiled.

"Yeah, I am…but, I need to adjust with the whole dark magic thing. I saw movies and heard stories about people using dark magic, they turn evil and go to Hell." I said.

"Aww, its ok my lover, I'll show you how to control it so you won't turn evil." Dark hugged me.

"What about the issue of you feeding on my life energy?" I asked.

"I will only eat a little bit. You will feel a little pain in your chest." Dark said.

"Thank you, so…this is basically my dream of being in a different world. A world with no Cars, guns, computers, Nuclear Bombs, or going through the _Human cycle_ every Generation." I said.

"What is the human cycle?" Dark asked.

"The Human cycle is like this: Baby, little child, child, Pre-Teen, Teenager, and Adult. Since, I turned 18…my dad tells me how I'm not a _kid_ anymore and I have to act like a man…" I stood up and walked next to the wall while looking down at the 6 story drop.

Dark stood up and followed me.

"I see…even though you reached the age of maturity, you still don't act mature." Dark said.

"It's not that, it's the fucking age law. 18, I can vote, have sex, drive and other crap." I said.

"When I bonded to you, I was given all the information that was stored in your Brain. I understand what you're talking about." She said.

"Oh, alright…anyway, I just wanted to be DIFFERENT. I dreamed of going into another world and escaping from bullshit that I and the rest of humanity go through every day. Dark, you don't know how glad I am to be here…even if this world looks evil…" I hugged Dark. She hugged me back and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for accepting me. I'll try to please you as much as I can my lover." She whispered. I stopped hugging Dark and looked at her.

"Why do I feel like this?" I asked.

"Feel like what?" Dark asked.

"We just met and yet…I already like you a lot like as if you've been my girlfriend for months." I said with confusion. Dark giggled.

"That's because we bonded. After the Nightmare Unicorn bonds with a Host, the Host will feel affection or likeness towards his Nightmare. This is a great perk to get the Host to like her, even if he doesn't like her." Dark said.

"Why do you like to be in your human form?" I asked.

"I like it because I always dreamed of loving and bonding to another species. Since, I bonded to you, I was able to transform into this." Dark smiled.

"Ok…and, please don't be upset with me, but do you think you can stay in that form? I really don't want to have sex and love a talking pony, no offense." I said.

"None taken! Anything for my lover!" She hugged me tightly. My stomach growled.

"Haha, I'm hungry." I said.

"Here, you can have a _**Jinba Fruit**_." Dark walked over to her bag and pulled out a green fruit the size of an apple that had orange stripes on it. It had the shape of a sphere.

"Fresh from the trees at Lake Zark." Dark smiled and gave me the fruit.

"Thanks, Dark." I grabbed the fruit from her and took a bite. The fruit was really sweet.

"Anyway, you said the Nether energy is in the Nether Golems right?" I asked.

"Yes, Nether energy is from Nether magic." Dark said.

"What's the difference between dark energy and nether magic? Are they different and what unique abilities do they have?" I asked.

"Let me break it down: Dark energy, or…let's just call it _**DE**_ as in dark energy. Is a type of black magic that all Nightmare Unicorns have. The black magic is used for dark spells and abilities for you to use."Dark said.

"And Nether magic?" I asked.

"Nether magic, or let's call it _**NM**_ is different. _**NM**_ is a type of magic that we use to heal our self, bring dead things to life or re-animate non-living objects, and it empowers the _**DE**_ when combined with abilities." Dark explained.

"Do all Nightmare Unicorns have the NM?" I asked.

"Yes, but you have to reach a certain mastery to be able to harness it." Dark said.

"Do I have any NM in me?" I asked.

"Yes, you do…but, the NM can only heal your body of wounds. You are new and haven't even mastered DE yet." She explained.

"When will I get my 2nd Nightmare Crystal?" I asked.

"The _**Grey **_Nightmare Crystal can only be obtained if you protect me from danger and swore to stand by my side. This has to be during a fight with a tough opponent, it can't be anytime. " Dark said.

"What powers do I have now from the 1st Crystal?" I asked.

"All you can do is see in the dark, summon tentacles, and the NM automatically heals your wounds. However, the NM can only heal cuts and bruises…there isn't enough NM in you to heal burns, repair bones and internal organs, and re-grow cells." Dark said.

"What about if a limb is cut off?" I asked.

"Much higher NM for that, at the 3rd Crystal you can sprout a purple glowing tentacle from your limb that was cut off and transform it into the limb that was cut off." She said.

"What if your Head was cut off?" I asked.

"That is the most difficult. When a Host dies, the Nightmare can revive him and when a Nightmare dies, the Host can revive her. However, the Host has to have the 4th Crystal in order to revive her." Dark said.

"And if both of us die at the same time…were finished?" I asked.

"Pretty much." She said.

"How can you distinguish between NM and DE?" I asked.

"DE is_** black**_ and NM is_** purple**_. However, when a Host gets the final Crystal…the DE will be_** dark grey**_ and the NM will be _**dark purple**_." She explained.

"Amazing, anyway…I'm done with the questions and answers for now." I said.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked. I finished eating my fruit.

"I want to learn more about this place." I said.

"Here, I'll take you to the _**Night Forge Library**_." Dark said.

"Sure, I'm up for it." I smiled. Dark smiled and grabbed me and flew in the air. I felt the cool air on my skin as we flew. Dark landed in front of a building.

It was a 3 Story Building that looked like it was made from the black trees that I saw from the Forest. The Library was as long as a Football field and just as large. Dark opened the door and we walked inside.

We came across a Nightmare Unicorn that stood behind a counter, she was using her DE to levitate 4 books and read them all at the same time. She appeared to be the Librarian of the Library.

"Excuse me?" Dark said. The Nightmare Unicorn stopped reading and looked at us. As soon as her eyes landed on us, excitement blazed in her eyes.

"W-What are you creatures?" She said with excitement. Dark explained to her that I was a creature called a human that came from another world and we have bonded. Dark is not human and just a Nightmare Unicorn that has taken the form of a human because she bonded to me.

"Ahh, I see…a Human? Never heard a creature like that…may I study you?" She smiled brightly.

"Umm, sure." I said. She put down her books and levitated a Quil and a piece of paper.

"Listen, we don't have time for this." Dark said.

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked.

"My name is _**Penumbra Sparkle**_, the best illusionist and master of mind tricks in Outer-Equestria!" She yelled with a smile.

Penumbra had a _**Silver **_coat and _**dark yellow**_ eyes that glowed. Her mane and tail were _**black**_ and her Cutie Mark was a Shadow casted over a Planet. Her mane was neatly brushed and fell on both sides of her neck. Her tail was also neatly brushed.

Penumbra's voice sounded like a Nerdy 15 year old Virgin…however, her voice did sound really sweet and intelligent.

"My name is Najmi." I said.

"Interesting…" She began to write on the piece of paper.

"What is your world called?" Penumbra asked.

"I come from Earth and…" I began…

**-10 Mins Later-**

I told Penumbra everything about Earth: Humans, technology, War, History, and Science. She was blown away.

"Amazing…just amazing." She said with awe.

"Yeah, and that's my story." I said.

"Do you mind if I stick with you throughout the whole night?" She asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said.

"GREAT! Najmi, you should be lucky that I didn't find you first. If you weren't bonded to a Nightmare, I would have taken you in and dissected you." She smiled happily.

"Uhh, yeah…" I said with shock.

"So, what can I do you for?" Penumbra asked.

"Penumbra, or…can we call you _**Penny**_?" Dark asked.

"I don't mind, Dahilia calls me that." Penny said.

"Penny, we came here because Najmi wants to learn about Outer-Equestria." Dark said.

"Alright, let me get my assistant to help us, _**Fury**_!" Penny yelled. A small Dragon the size of a Dog, landed in front of me.

"Fury, reporting for service!" He yelled.

"Guys, this is Fury and he is a _**NE Drake**_ or Nether energy Dragon." Penny said.

Fury had black scales and green reptilian eyes that glowed green. He had sharp and white jagged teeth and his tail had purple spikes going all the way up to the back of his neck. His frills and claws were purple.

I looked at the Dragon in amazement.

"_HOLY FUCK! Theres Dragons here too? Fuck yeah, Dragons are badazz!"_

I thought.

"Fury is my number 1 assistant that helps me with research or fighting." Penny said. Fury looked at us.

"Penumbra, what are those creatures?" Fury asked.

"Najmi is a human and that's a Nightmare Unicorn using the _**mimic form**_." Penny said.

"I see…so, what do you want me to do Penumbra?" Fury asked Penny.

"Help Najmi look for the information on Night Forge." Penny said.

"A Map of the land would be great too." I said.

"And find him the _**Map of Outer-Equestria**_. I would love to join you on the search, but its Business hours and I have to stay here at the Counter." Penny said miserably.

"Ok, thank you so much for the help." I smiled.

"It was my pleasure; enjoy the wonderful information I have here." Penny smiled. I, Dark, and Fury walked away from Penny. Penny used her DE to levitate the 4 books and continued to read them…

**Author's Note: Alright, let's compare this one too.**

**Old:**_ Penumbra had a __Dark yellow coat, Dark red mane and tail. Orange glowing eyes, and mane and tail are neat on the left side of her neck. Fury was a Nether Dragon that was captured and made a pet for Dark. Najmi hated the fact of being in a pony ruled world and Najmi had to fight Penny to become friends with her._

_**New: **__Penumbra now has __**Silver **_coat and _**dark yellow**_ eyes that glowed. Her mane and tail were _**black**_ _and her mane was neatly brushed and fell on both sides of her neck. Fury is a pet and an assistant to Penumbra and Najmi likes the fact of being in a different world. Najmi and Penny became friends and did not fight each other._


	6. Knowing

**Author's Note: I'M BACK! Sorry for not updating that long, I was busy updating my Minecraft story and I'm back to start updating again. I also changed the name of the story.**

**Chapter 6: Knowing**

We walked through the gothic looking library while following Fury. The book shelves were ebony and the floor was dark blue shag carpet. The library was dark and had lit candles all over the place.

Fury stopped walking.

"Hmmm…where is that map? This section has it, but I don't see it in any of the shelves." Fury said.

"I'm really excited to see all the different locations in this world." I said with a smile.

"You'll love it." Dark grinned and held my hand.

"Dang it…it's not here. Let's go tell Penumbra about this." Fury said and turned around. We heard moaning and stopped walking.

"Something's wrong with Penumbra." Fury peered behind a book shelf and saw Penny rubbing her marehood with a book while moaning softly. Fury sighed and face clawed.

"Why is she masturbating?" I asked. Fury looked at me.

"As you might have figured out, Penumbra is really intelligent and a huge nerd to science, DE, NM, and learning things. She's not really popular with Night stallions." Fury said with shame.

"I couldn't even clop off in the Rift." Dark frowned. Dark looked at me.

"When we mate, Najmi…I won't stop in till I'm satisfied because I went through too many mating seasons in the rift and I couldn't even clop off. So, don't be surprised if I hold you down when you're done." Dark giggled.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said.

_"Wait…did I just agree to have sex with her later?"_

"Come on; let's go snap her out of it. Its business hours and she shouldn't be doing that." Fury said and walked towards Penny.

"Ahhh…y-yes." Penny moaned as she grinded her marehood against a book.

"Penumbra, you're doing it again." Fury cleared his throat. Penny's eyes shot open and blushed a deep shade of red. She put the book down and looked at us.

"S-Sorry, anyway…what happened Fury? Did you find the book?" Penny asked, recovering her composure.

"No, it was not in the usual section. Where is it?" Fury asked.

"Oh, silly me…it was in the drawer." Penny said taking out the map from the drawer and giving it to us. I started to read the map…

* * *

**Map of Outer-Equestria**

**_[Safe Area]: An area where no monsters are present._**

**_[Neutral Area]: An area where monsters will sometimes wander into, take precautions._**

**_[Monster Area]: An area filled with monsters and is not safe to venture into._**

**_Night Forge:_**_ Capital City of the Nightmare Unicorns _**_[Safe Area]_**

**_Nightbane Forest:_**_ A forest that's 5 miles big with black trees that's just outside of Night Forge. Nightmare Fruit and herbs can be collected here _**_[Neutral Area]_**

**_Lake Zark: _****_A 7 mile wide Lake that's 12 miles away from Night Forge. Boats from Night Forge come here to reap fish and water crops._****_ [Neutral Area]_**

**_Pit of Frost:_**_ An 8 mile huge crater with supernatural ice and frost in it, frost and ice creatures lurk in the crater. It is 4 miles South of Lake Zark _**_[Monster Area]_**

**_Crystal Caverns:_**_ A cave located 8 miles North of Lake Zark, it is filled with crystals and any pony that holds it will be driven mad_**_. [Neutral Area]_**

**_Shadow Peaks:_**_ High Mountains located 14 miles North of Crystal Caverns, savage flying monsters live here. _**_[Monster Area]_**

**_Night Hold: _**_An iron castle 6 miles south of the Pit of Frost where the Nightmare Unicorns go to get food or rest while traveling around and it is the training grounds for elite nightmare unicorns. _**_[Safe Area]_**

**_Strangle Forest:_**_ A huge forest 12 miles east of Night Hold filled with a lot of carnivorous plants; the most deadly is the Strangle Lash. It wraps its branches around its prey and strangles it in till the prey's organs spill out for it to feed on the organs. _**_[Monster Area]_**

**_Cave of Suffering: _**_A cave 7 miles East of Strangle Forest. They say you hear screams of pain coming from the cave. _**_[Monster Area]_**

**_Sharp Cliffs: _**_Located 5 miles west of the Cave of Suffering, the Sharp Cliffs got its name because of the dagger like ends of the cliffs that overlooks a chasm with sharp rocks_**_. [Neutral Area]_**

**_Floating Rocks of Moray: _**_Located 8 miles east of the Sharp Cliffs, a Nightmare Unicorn named Moray trains her dark energy picking up rocks and keeping them in the air, she is a loner and is a really powerful and intelligent Nightmare. _**_[Neutral Area]_**

**_Skywatch: _**_This is a city that floats in the sky just above the clouds. No pony race rules it and it is considered neutral territory and no fighting between different races of ponies is allowed here. A representative from each pony race share power in the city_**_._****_ [Safe Area]_**

**_Lizard Lick: _**_This is a Desert that's located on the far side of Outer-Equestria. Even, though there is no sun, the desert is hot because creatures that exclude heat live underground_**_. _****_[Neutral Area]_**

* * *

"Whoa…so, that's all the locations for Outer-Equestria?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." Penny smiled.

"Hey, where is the castle for our princess?" Dark asked. Penny looked at her sadly.

"She died duringThe Dark War." Penny said.

"Dark War? There was a War here while I was gone? What happened?" Dark asked.

"The different races of supernatural ponies wanted more land in Outer-Equestria and fought each other for it. All races suffered bad causalities." Penny said.

"How long did the War last?" Dark asked.

"The War lasted 125 years…there was extreme hate against the races of ponies and every pony became nationalist and racist to another race of pony." Penny said.

"How bad did OUR race suffer?" Dark asked.

"Half of our city was destroyed and the princess was dead. But, as the months passed…we re-built our city and added new things. We have a Mayor now and she handles the problems since we don't have a princess or prince." Penny said.

"Can there still be a princess?" Dark asked.

"Yes, there will be a competition that happens every 3 months and it is for strong Nightmare Unicorns that have what it takes to be the princess or prince." Penny explained.

"When will it happen?" Dark asked.

"The competition is tomorrow and you MUST have a host. A Nightmare Unicorn can't join if she doesn't have a host." Penny said.

Dark smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"I got mine right here!" Dark said happily.

"Wait a second…" I looked at Dark confused.

"Your Mimic form is supposed to copy the creature your bonded too right?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Dark asked.

"I'm Black…so should you be a Black girl instead of a White girl? I'm not being racist or anything I love ALL girls." I said.

"Huh…your right, I don't look like you. I guess I took the form of a random human race when I bonded to you. The Mimic form isn't supposed to copy 100% of the host." Dark said.

"Ahh, I see…speaking of races, can I learn more about the other races of ponies who live here?" I asked.

"Yes, here is a paper of all of the races." Penny levitated a piece of paper towards me and I grabbed it and started reading…

* * *

**Here are the different races of ponies living in Outer-Equestria**

**(****1) Nightmare Unicorn: **_They are the spawns of the Nightmare that infected Luna and turned her into Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Unicorns have 2 kinds of magic which is dark energy and nether magic. The thing about them is that they are actually parasites that feast on the body, mind, and soul of their host. The host becomes more powerful and loves the Nightmare Unicorn to death._

**(2) Vampire Ponies: **_These ponies were cursed because a Unicorn wanted immortality and did a ritual, but it turned him into a vampire. These blood sucking ponies wield a powerful magic called **Blood Magic** and they are one of the most sneaky and shady race of pony than any other. They love sucking the blood of a creature that's not a pony…it's their religion._

**(3) Changeling: **_These ponies are hideous and they have the ability to change themselves into any pony or any creature. They are like vampires and feast on the love of a creature; they hold **Changeling Magic** to turn into anything. These ponies are not trusted by any pony._

**(4) Spider Pony: **_In a freak experiment, a Unicorn accidently merged herself with a spider. These Spider ponies live underground and most of them are mindless and can't speak, their silk is valuable and different races of ponies try to steal from them or trade with them. They do not have magic._

**(5) Ghost Pony: **_They used to be normal ponies that lived in Canterlot or Ponyville, but they died or was killed and were forced to walk the earth. These ghosts are master minds of tricking and pranking ponies, they do this to ease the pain of being dead._

**(6) Sea Pony:**_ These used to be normal ponies and dreamed of breathing under water and got their wish from a forbidden spell. They live in the ocean and some live in Lake Zark and they are hostile to air breathers._

**(7) Succpony: **_This pony race is by far the most perverted ponies that ever existed. They used to be normal ponies, but they were cursed to drain the life energy out of a creature through sex or they will die. The mares are known as **Succubi**_ _and the stallions are called **Incubi**. They are also one of the most beautiful and gorgeous race of ponies and are highly lustful and seductive. _

**(8) Prototype:**_ This race of pony is by far more bio-logical then supernatural in Outer-Equestria. These ponies have a virus called **Redlight** and the virus changed their bodies. They have the ability to run 75 mph and they can change their body parts into bladed and blunt weapons and sprout tentacles and shields. They also have the ability to absorb living creatures and they can infect creatures with the virus and can control it to either destroy the victim or grant those Prototype powers._

* * *

"Wait a minute…Prototypes? But, Nightmare Unicorns sprout tentacles too." I said.

"That virus has Nightmare Unicorn DNA in it mixed with other DNA. It's like our dark energy, but it's different because their powers are more…physical while ours is magical." Penny said.

Dark put a finger under her chin.

"Hey, I'm starting to recover my memories as a filly." Dark said.

"I was 72 when I was infected with the Redlight virus. One of the Prototypes in my class got sick of me talking about how much I want to meet another species, so he turned his hoof into a blade and stabbed himself in the belly to coat it with his blood, and then stabbed me in my belly. I woke up fully healed and my parents told me that I had the virus inside of me. There was a cure to get rid of the virus, but I told my parents that I like having the virus inside of me. It felt great because I was physically stronger and faster, I felt like I was a super Nether Golem. I loved it because if something canceled out my DE and NE, I can use my Prototype powers as backup." Dark smiled.

"So, does that make you half Prototype and half Nightmare Unicorn?" I asked.

"No, I'm still a Nightmare Unicorn. I just have Prototype powers." Dark said.

"Nightmare Unicorns that have Prototype powers are called **_Shades_**. Dark is a Shade." Penny smiled.

"Can I see what it looks like?" I asked.

"Anything for you my lover!" Dark grinned.

Dark's right arm vibrated and it suddenly transformed into a long sharp looking metal blade with black flesh that had a red glow inside of it that connected the blade to Dark's shoulder. Some metal spikes poked out of Dark's shoulder.

Penny stared at the blade in awe.

"Dark!" Penny yelled.

"Yeah?" Dark asked.

"Prototypes have **_green_** glowing flesh when they bring in blades or blunt weapons. Your flesh is glowing **_red_**!" Penny said with her mouth a gape.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Dark asked.

"I'll have to run some tests on you Dark. You have Prototype powers, plus you were a filly when you were stuck in the Rift for 389 years with all those Atoms and Electrons flying around you AND you just bonded to a creature that's not of Outer-Equestria…" Penny said.

"And?" Dark said.

"And, that the Atoms and Electrons might have combined with your NE, DE, and Prototype powers, plus your DE and NE tripled when you bonded to a host. Dark…I fear that you are unstable with all the different types of power mixing and growing." Penny said.

"I'm fine." Dark said while she rolled her eyes.

***Heart beat***

The flesh that connected the blade to Dark's shoulder started to beat like a Heart. The red and black flesh started to make a sickening wet sound as it vibrated and it slowly started to move around Dark's blade.

"I don't think so; Dark…the flesh SHOULDN'T move or beat like a living Heart and…"

Penny backed away from Dark and I did the same thing when we noticed that the red and black flesh on the blade started to grow bigger and slithered towards us like a Snake.

"And, it's not supposed to have a mind of its own!" Penny yelled.

"Gross, your right." Dark said.

She waved the blade and the flesh came back to the blade. She changed her arm back into a human arm.

_"I don't think it's safe to have sex with a girl that isn't human, has a virus and unstable power…that's worse than AIDs…"_

"Wait…I'm not infected with the virus right?" I asked.

"No, the virus can only be spread through blood. If you drank Dark's blood or her blood touched an open wound, then you would have the virus." Penny said. I sighed in relief.

"Good…" I said.

"Well, what do I do?" Dark asked.

"I want you to come into my lab. I need to run tests on you." Penny said.

Penny was excited because she finally has a reason to take things apart and study them.

"How long is this going to take?" Dark asked.

"About 3 or 4 hours tops. However, I need you to be in your true pony form…get out of that fake human body." Penny said.

Dark crossed her arms and frowned.

"Fine, I love this body a lot." Dark complained. Dark looked at me and smiled; she put her hands on my chest and pushed me down in a chair.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I don't want you to be bored while I'm gone, so I'm putting you asleep." Dark smiled.

Dark's index finger glowed black and she touched my forehead. All of a sudden, I started to feel really sleepy and fought to stay awake, but I couldn't and fell asleep on the chair. Dark gave me a tender kiss on my sleeping lips.

"Fury, close the library. We will be busy and watch Najmi while he sleeps." Penny said.

"Yes, Penumbra." Fury saluted.

Dark got rid of the Mimic form and changed back into a pony again.

"Let's get this over with…" Dark said and she trotted towards Penny's lab…

**Author's Note:**

**Now, here is the difference:**

**Old: **_Dark didn't have Prototype powers. There was no such thing as Prototypes and Succponies. Dark didn't have a virus and her DE and NE were extremely powerful and she wasn't unstable. _

**New: **_Dark gained Prototype powers from a Prototype colt when she was a filly. Succponies seduce and mate with any creature. Dark was infected with the Redlight virus and her DE, NE, and Prototype abilities are powerful, but she is unstable. _


End file.
